


Dust into Dust

by sarken



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Last Kiss, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Margaret's last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust into Dust

His hair was greyer, the hunch of his shoulders more pronounced than ever as he stood by his father's grave. Margaret watched him for a minute, her hand twitching nervously against the black material of her skirt.

She took a few steps toward him and her voice broke as she said his name. When he looked over his shoulder, she could see tear tracks on his face.

"Margaret," he said, but his voice held no recognition, and he turned back to the grave.

She came up beside him and stood too close. "I'm sorry about your father," she said, and it hit her all at once that she had driven three thousand miles for those five words.

Birdsong filled the silence between them as they stared at the fresh dirt, dark and damp with life. Resting on the stone to the left of Daniel's marker, Margaret saw half a dozen red roses wrapped in florist's tissue paper.

_Elizabeth Pierce, Beloved Wife and Mother._

"I'm so sorry, Hawkeye," she said again, almost in a whisper.

When he turned to face her, she saw him realize who she was and that she did not belong there. "Margaret..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly, halting whatever he meant to say. Stretching onto tiptoe, she brushed a kiss against his cheek. The roughness of his stubble under her lips was a reminder that some things would never change.

"I should go," she said after a moment, taking her hand off his shoulder.

As she stepped back, his fingers closed around her wrist. "Don't."

The cold, clear blue of his eyes startled her, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. She swallowed hard, the sound too loud inside her own ears, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she turned away.

:end:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my peace is not yours (the last kiss remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587161) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon)




End file.
